


Hospital Corners

by vichenta



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vichenta/pseuds/vichenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имс - жаворонок, а Артур совершенно точно нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Corners

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hospital Corners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568486) by [eiqhties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiqhties/pseuds/eiqhties). 
  * A translation of [Hospital Corners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568486) by [eiqhties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiqhties/pseuds/eiqhties). 



Людям, которые не знают их достаточно хорошо, случайный наблюдателям, может показаться, что из них двоих именно Имс более раскованный и беспорядочный. Он производит впечатление человека, который может проснуться в три часа дня, а потом еще с час валяться в кровати в одних трусах, даже в таком положении оставаясь очаровательным без особых усилий.

Имс знает, потому что, естественно, уже не раз слышал все это. Ни то, чтобы сообщество дримшеринга такое уж большое, да людей в нем трудно назвать деликатными, поэтому никто особо не старается приукрасить свое мнение о нем. Имс считает этих людей забавными, потрясающими даже. Все выглядит так, будто они забыли, что он имитатор, человек, который живет, притворяясь теми, кем не является. Они так же забывают, что хорошая имитация требует времени и усилий. Имс никогда бы не достиг того, чего достиг, вставай он в три часа дня, ну право слово.

Имс жаворонок.

(- Я отказываюсь в это верить, – говорит Артур, когда Имс пытается объяснить ему, почему вылез из постели, хотя на часах нет и десяти. – Все в нашем бизнесе только и мечтают что о нормальном сне, не верится, что я встречаюсь, нет, не так, что я  _живу_  с человеком, который добровольно встает раньше полудня.   
  
Имс усмехается. – Сладкий, во мне много такого, с чем тебе придется просто смириться.  
  
Артур совершенно восхитительно хмурится и переворачивается на живот, сбивая простыни у изголовья.   
  
\- Отъебись, – отвечает он, голос приглушен подушкой, – или возвращайся назад и займись со мной сексом.   
  
Не то чтобы Имс сильно спорит.)  
  
Артур совершенно точно не жаворонок.  
  
И есть в этом какая-то особая ирония. Каким бы мастером имитации не был Имс, даже он не может подделать ту безупречность, с которой Артур носит костюм и укладывает волосы. Помнится, когда они впервые встретились, Имс подумал, что Артур из тех, кто никогда не загибает уголки книг и пьёт чай исключительно с блюдцем, отставляя мизинец в сторону.  
  
Сейчас Имсу смешно, что такое вообще могло прийти ему в голову. Артур не любит чай, воротит нос от всего, кроме самого крепкого кофе в пределах досягаемости. И книги тоже не любит, отговариваясь тем, что из-за работы у него все равно нет времени их читать. При этом его коллекция фильмов самая большая из всех, что видел Имс.   
  
И Артур вовсе не аккуратный.  
  
Он ни разу не застилал их кровать.   
  
(- Хватит врать, Имс, я застелил её однажды, когда мы только съехались.  
\- Это не считается, сладкий. Ты поменял простыни только потому, что их состояние было откровенно плачевным. Даже ты больше не мог это игнорировать.)  
  
Каждое утро Артур вылезает из кокона одеял и подушек, скользит взглядом по смятым простыням и плетётся чистить зубы и вливать в себя свои –надцать чашек кофе, видимо, уповая на то, что кровать заправит себя сама.  
Имс ненавидит это.  
  
Но его реакция бесконечно забавляет Артура. По непонятной причине, Имс позволяет раздражению отразиться на его лице, только если в деле замешана незаправленная постель. Артуру всегда интересно наблюдать за тем, как он перестает держать лицо. Потому что довольно тяжело любить человека, который зарабатывает на жизнь тем, что скрывает настоящего себя за сотнями разных масок.  
  
(- Артур, – мягко зовет его Имс однажды ночью. – Я не думал, что ты можешь носить что-то, кроме своих костюмов.  
Артур касается ладонью лица любовника и говорит внезапно серьезно: – Имс, есть очень много вещей, которых ты не знаешь.  
Имс смотрит на него мягким взглядом и отвечает: – Но я хочу знать.)  
  
Имс очень аккуратный человек.   
  
Незастегнутые пуговицы, костюмы не по фигуре – все это часть его игры, и это интригует. Чем меньше Артур знает о концовке, тем больше любит фильм; та же логика работает и с людьми.   
  
Имс очень привередлив. Не в том, что касается еды, хотя ему всегда больше нравится готовить самому, скорее в том, что касается манер и порядка. Артур не встречал никого, кто уделял бы деталям столько внимания, сколько Имс, и это то, благодаря чему он так хорош в имитации. В имитации и чтении людей.   
  
Имс любит классическую живопись, особенно Ван Гога; ему нравятся аккуратные, ровные штрихи, нравится прослеживать рождение картины, разгадывать её историю, а потом возвращаться к началу. Он любит неизменность классики.   
  
Артур предпочитает современное искусство, сюрреализм. Ему нравятся загадки, нравится искать решение. Он всегда питал слабость к парадоксам, и нет ничего удивительного в том, что он влюбился в один из них.  
  
(- Думаю, это самая романтичная вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал от тебя, – говорит Имс и кокетливо хлопает ресницами.  
Артур закатывает глаза. – Потому что это единственная романтичная вещь, которую ты когда-либо от меня слышал.  
После этого он целует Имса и слова не нужны, когда есть такие поцелуи.)  
  
Имсу нравится подворачивать края простыней.   
  
На самом деле, это то, с чего все началось, что заставило Артура впервые обратить на него внимание. Как-то они делили гостиничный номер, и Имс снял простыни только затем, чтобы самолично подогнуть края. Простыни, наверное, единственное, в чем Имс не готов идти на компромисс.  
Тем не менее, Артур по-прежнему никогда не перестилает белье.   
  
(- Сладкий, – с отчетливым раздражением в голосе говорит Имс, глядя на голого Артура, развалившегося на их кровати. – Я только что поправил простыни.  
  
\- Я тебя умоляю, – Артур садится, волосы растрёпанные, а взгляд тёплый, – Ты просто как всегда ищешь повод, чтобы снова перестелить их.   
Он придвигается ближе, ложится напротив Имса и мягко целует.  
Имс и не думает отрицать.)  
  
*

\- Забавно, – говорит Ариадна однажды, когда оказывается в их квартире, – Я всегда думала, что там, где живёт Имс, должен быть тот ещё беспорядок. Артур держит тебя в ежовых рукавицах, да?  
Имс усмехается и отвечает: – Что-то типа того.  
  
*

\- Это всё твои книги, Артур? – Спрашивает Юсуф, глядя на библиотеку Имса широко распахнутыми глазами.  
Артур улыбается и отвечает: – Они, вроде как, шли в комплекте.   
  
*

\- Вау, – говорит Дом, когда видит их спальню через приоткрытую дверь. – Подогнутые края. Наверное, Артур становится по-настоящему невыносимым, когда дело касается уборки кровати.  
Имс смеётся, запрокидывая голову, и в его глазах отражается улыбка. – Да, – говорит он, – Абсолютно невыносимым.  
Артур только хмурится.


End file.
